I Chose You
by ilovetaylorlautner
Summary: Nelena. Selena finds out that nick was just using her. Full summary inside. Rated T rating might change,but i really don't think so.
1. Chapter 1

1This is another story idea to run by you guys. I'll probably just be posting lots of ideas and you guys could review on the ones that you want me to do. I don't feel Like writing a trailer, so here is a summary.

**Nick was the guy that all the girls wanted. Selena really thought that she had him, and she was ecstatic after he asked her to be his girlfriend. But Selena's world comes crashing down after she finds out that he just wanted to sleep with her and then dump her. Later Nick realizes that he really loved Selena. Will he ever be able to show it to her/ read and find out!**

_**I Chose You**_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY ALSO CHECK OUT THE TRAILER FOR MY OTHER STORY _**I Love You So Much It's Retarded!**_


	2. The way i loved you

1**AN?/ I got a few reviews for this story so I am going to go ahead and write the next chapter but please review! If you are in a rush just write US (update soon) and that will make me go ten times faster! Love you all -Kristen**

_You got me screaming and fighting_

_and kissing in the rain._

_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name._

_So in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I love you_

_breakin' down and comin' undone_

_it's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_and that's the way I loved you._

**The Way I Loved You- Taylor Swift**

Selena's POV

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the familiar beep meaning I got a text message from him.

Nick Jonas.

"_This is what he does to me." I thought to myself. _

"**Hey Cutie" the text message read.**

This had been going on for a while now. The constant flirting over text message. Even though this would be amazing for other girls. It makes me go crazy! He doesn't say a word to me a school let alone look at me. It's like he doesn't even know me..

But then after school it's a totally different scene. He texts me 24/7, he knocks on my window at 2 a.m in the morning, and kissing me in the rain!

But then back at school it's like we have never spoken one word to each other.

And it's driving me insane!

And he also could have any girl he wants..what would he want with me?

"**We need to talk."** I text him back.

"**What's wrong baby." **

"**Listen don't call me baby. I don't know what's up. After school everything's great, but during school it's horrible!** **You don't talk or look at me, you always have your arm around another girls shoulder. It's driving me crazy, and I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry."**

"**Please don't say that I need you." **he text back.

"**Well you don't act like it."**

"**Will you be my girlfriend." **he asked.

I was taken a mile back! Nick Jonas does not, I repeat NOT ask girls out. Its just never happened before.

I have to keep my excitement in and play it cool. Come on Selena compose yourself.

"**What do you mean, like your going to pay attention to me at school?"**

" **Of Course, I love you."**

"**Then yes I will be your girlfriend, and I love you too."**

I through my phone on my bed and close my eyes as chills of excitement ran through my body.

**Nicks Pov**

What have I done? My friends are going to make so much fun of me, but I just couldn't stand to lose her. I am just going to have tell my friends that I just asked her out because I wanted to sleep with her, and hope she doesn't find out, because I Nick Jonas am in love with Selena Gomez.

_**AN/ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **_


	3. Sorries

1An/ **So I have not been getting any feedback on this story and if I have it is bad. So right now it is on hold and most likely to be canceled. If you want me to continue it I'll need 4 to 5 reviews. The choice is up to you. But **_**I Love You So Much It's Retarded **_**is still going so make sure to check it out!** ~Kristen


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ Wow! I got a lot a lot of positive feedback so I've decided to continue! I also enabled anonymous reviews so you have no excuse now not to review! I'm also gonna be writing some niley and nelena one shots..so add me to author alert! Love You's!

Ok this chapter is really short I guess you would say it is a filler chapter but it needed to happen!

Selena's POV

I sighed as I woke up to my loud alarm clock. I walked over to my bathroom, when suddenly it hit me. A smile stretched over my face. I had a boyfriend. And he was Nick Jonas!

I walked over to my closet I had to pick the perfect outfit!

After I just about tried on almost my whole closet, I finally found the perfect outfit. A creme bubble fold shirt, that stopped just above my belly button. And boot cut faded light blue Hollister jeans.

After I did some perfect curls and covered my face with the perfect about of make-up I was ready to go.

I hoped into my car and was on my way.

Nick's POV

As my alarm rang I woke up to the feeling of excitement. But that was ruined the second I thought what my friends were gonna think about my new girlfriend.

I went to me closet through on a plain low chest cut black t-shirt, and some baggy jeans. I through my backpack over my shoulder thinking about just how I was going to deal with this today.

No one's POV

Nick ran up to Selena as soon as he saw her coming out of her car.

Nick looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Hey baby" Nick said pecking her on the lips

His breathe was taken away when he looked at his beautiful girlfriend.

While he was hypnotized by his girlfriend's beauty, the worst thing that could happen, happened.

AN/ Ok so I need to know how you like it so PLEASE review!!!!!!! With ideas with anything!!!!! Remember anonymous reviews are now enabled!!!! R&R!!!!!  
Ps./ So sorry that it is so short! Next one will be longer promise!


End file.
